Back For You
by Space Rager
Summary: There are few things that Santana Lopez can say that she's done right, but marrying Brittany Pierce and starting a family with her definitely tops that list. There are many things that Santana Lopez has screwed up, and cheating on Brittany Pierce and tearing apart her family definitely tops this list.


**A/N: So I posted this story before and ended up losing it as well as my muse but I'm back to try it again. Hope you all enjoy it and constructive criticism is encouraged. No I do not own Glee or its characters, but badass characters from the second generation are all mine creations.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Six Months...**

* * *

Mondays were always horrible...there was no escaping that fact. For Santana Lopez, Mondays were a nightmare. The weekend was over and that meant two things. First of all she would have to return to work and work her ass off for the next five days before she could do her favorite thing in the world...sleep. The second and most important thing was the fact that when her son, Colston, wasn't with her wife...Mondays meant getting him to and from school successfully (which usually meant she failed slightly at the task somewhere between her alarm going off and them leaving the apartment).

Today was no different from any other Monday as Santana hit the snooze button several times ultimately putting her behind schedule. Santana moved around her apartment hastily as she tried to gather all of her son's things as well as her own. This was her routine every morning. Running around the apartment looking for everything from her reading glasses to Colston's inhaler was always the reason she was late whenever it was her turn to spend time with the young boy.

"Colston Armando," she called down the hall as she continued looking for his inhaler. A head of curly, disorderly, dark brown hair appeared in the hallway still clad in plaid pajamas and a white t-shirt. It always amazed Santana how much her son looked like his other mother. Of course it was kind of expected as her wife had carried their son, but there were subtle hints that Col was a Lopez. Like his darker skin complexion and the dimples that he inherited from Santana's cousin, Eduardo, who volunteered to be their donor. Santana looked up at the boy and sighed before moving to the entrance of the hallway.

"What are you doing mijo," Santana asked exasperated. They would already be late and she could just feel that her son was about to pull his morning sickness routine.

"I don't feel good," was the twelve-year-old's response as he held his stomach.

Santana shook her head at him as she crossed her arms against her chest. The boy always had the same excuse when Monday morning came. He was always "sick" and would milk his strategy until Santana either caved or forced his school uniform on him. Colston only tried the sick role on Santana…never his other mother. He knew his Mamacita would let him skip…occasionally and come up with an excuse as to why he had missed school. His mother on the other hand would make the boy go to school every day unless he was dying.

"No you're not Colston…I'm not playing this game today you're going to school."

"But ma…I'm sick," he replied slightly leaning over still holding his stomach.

Santana shook her head before speaking, "You're sick every Monday."

"Yea, cause I'm sick of Mondays," he said making a "duh" face at the woman.

Santana couldn't suppress the laughter that came out of her mouth. Moments like this always reminded her that Col had definitely inherited his smart mouth from Santana…it was a Lopez thing. She quickly regained her composure when she saw that the brunette boy was smiling. "Nope," she said walking down the hall and into his bedroom. She heard him whine as she pulled out his school uniform and handed it to him.

"Shower…now," she said with a serious look gracing her face. She couldn't let him skip anymore days. Brittany was going to start getting suspicious and the last thing Santana needed was Brittany on her ass about something else…something as important as their son's education wouldn't go without an earful.

Colston complained all six steps to the bathroom before Santana heard him close the bathroom door. The Latina returned to the living where she had finally located her reading glasses. "I don't hear any water," she yelled at as she picked up several of the boy's items in the living room. Seconds later the water could be heard from the bathroom and Santana continued getting ready.

* * *

"Late again Lopez?"

Santana sighed as she stepped off the elevator to run into Noah Puckerman.

"Not now Noah," she said as she headed toward her office with Puck following very closely behind.

"You've been late for the third time this month…it's not looking good for your promotion S-Lo," he said to her teasingly.

She mean mugged him as she continued to walk down the corridor to her office. Santana had followed the career of marketing and the Latina was more than shocked and irritated when Puck (whom was a marketing king back home in Ohio) showed up in New York six months ago vying for her job. The two had been in constant competition since there was only one position open for the promotion and Puckerman was under the assumption that he had deserved it more.

"Stop calling me that," she spoke as she entered her office and set her bag down on the desk.

"Aww San come on I thought we were friends," Puck said before taking a seat in the chair across from Santana's desk.

She ignored the man as she took a seat behind her desk and turned on the computer. They had been friends up until six months ago when he came in and tried to snag her job with no shame. Since then the two had grown apart and they didn't even actually speak to one other at their Glee functions. If any of their friends noticed they certainly weren't careless enough to mention it to Santana or Puck.

"Go away," she replied in an irritated voice. There was work to be done and Puck would only distract and annoy her until she snapped.

'_I won't give him the satisfaction,' _Santana thought as she pulled up the files for her latest clients.

"How's Colston?"

Her brown eyes looked up at him with annoyance. He knew why she was late. The smirk on his face told her that much. The woman huffed before going back to ignoring Puck. She lacked patience and despite being told that it was a virtue by her mother all the time, Santana still hadn't grasped the concept.

"How long have you and Brittany been separated…oh right six months. Mr. Dupont isn't going to buy your sob story of how your wife left you and taking care of your young son all alone for much longer. I mean you did have six months to get a schedule together and you're still coming in late," Puck said with a smirk as he stood up and fixed his suit before leaving her office.

Santana closed her eyes and breathed in and out several times in order to stop herself from screaming or throwing something…or worse attacking Puckerman. She looked over at the picture on her desk. The Latina stared at the picture of Brittany holding a newborn Colston. She instantly looked away as she felt the knot forming in her stomach. She instantly hated Puckerman for bringing up the subject of her home life because it made her think of how six months ago...things were fine.

* * *

Brittany breathed in the cold New York air as she pulled her coat closer to her. She smiled to herself as she began her short walk to the dance studio. The blonde had grown to enjoy walking in the big city…it never got old to her. She preferred to walk to all her destinations, thus the reason she chose an apartment only a few blocks away from Tubbington's. Brittany made a detour to her favorite coffee shop to get her regular before her busy day of temper tantrum tutu wearing little girls and half blind senior citizens.. Upon entering the coffee shop she heard her named being called by the young barista that worked there. Brittany simply smiled at him before getting in line.

"So Brittany…let me guess caramel vanilla latte," the barista asked her as her turn to order approached. She laughed and nodded as she took the cash out of her purse to pay for the coffee. She was a regular at the coffee shop and most of the employees there were aware of her order, but only Trey (the newest crew member) took time out his day to flirt with Brittany.

"Let me ask you something," the young, dark-haired guy said to her as he took her cash with a half smile.

"Okay," she said with a smile still on her face.

"You've been coming in her every morning since I've been working here…where is your man?"

The blonde felt the blush come into her cheeks as she was handed her change from Trey. She looked down at her ring finger which was naked. Trey had been working at the coffee shop for six months. Brittany had been separated from her wife, Santana for six months and her wedding ring had not left her jewelry box in six months. Brittany moved out the line so the person behind her could order, but Trey wasn't paying the next customer any mind. He was still awaiting Brittany's answer. She chuckled a bit before sighing and avoided answering the question.

"Why do you ask Trey?"

"Excuse me," said the man who was next in line. Trey looked directly at the man and then called a co-worker over to take his order. The barista moved behind the counter and signaled for Brittany to follow him. She followed as he began to make her latte.

"I asked because you're gorgeous and you have amazing legs and well…I like you," he said putting the top on her latte before handing it to her. She smiled sweetly to him before taking the cup.

"I have a son…that's the only man in my life."

She bid Trey another smile before leaving the coffee shop. She was flattered that Trey was interested but she was still technically married and because of that fact she was not going move her relationship with Trey further than the coffee shop. Plus she wasn't interested in babysitting two boys. Brittany crossed the street and pulled out her key to the studio. After letting herself in she headed up the stairs to the first studio space where she found Mike Chang sprawled out on the floor. She walked over to him and stood above his head. The man opened his eyes after a few seconds.

"Good morning Starshine…the Earth says hello," she said to Mike when he opened his eyes. The pair of them burst into laughter before Mike got up off the floor. He always came in much earlier than Brittany because he liked to clear his mind by dancing in peace before the studio opened up. Brittany had once done the same before she had given birth to Colston. After that she spent her mornings getting him ready for daycare and then later school.

"So how was your weekend," Mike asked as the pair headed back downstairs where the offices were located. Brittany shrugged a bit as she sipped her latte. It was uneventful. All her weekends without Col had been uneventful since the separation. Mike looked over at Brittany as they entered their front office.

"You okay Britt," Mike asked looking concerned for his friend. Out of all of her friends, Mike Chang, was her oldest and dearest. They had known each other since primary school as Mike would spend his summers with his grandparents in Ann Arbor. When Brittany's family relocated from Ann Arbor to Lima, Mike was the first person she called.

Her head shot up and she simply nodded back at Mike before speaking a soft yeah. She took a sit at her desk before sighing while Mike put his "Tubbington's" shirt on.

"How was your weekend," she asked him while going through the studio's bills.

"A nightmare…my parents were here this weekend and they don't think Tina and I instill enough Asian tradition in Drew and Christian." Mike and Tina had been married for fourteen years and had two children, Andrew who was thirteen and Christian who was eleven.

"Don't you guys eat dim sum like every week and chicken feet salad," she making a face at the latter. Though Brittany loved dim sum…chicken feet salad was just not going to fly with her stomach.

Mike made an offended face before speaking. "Hey I like chicken feet salads and dim sum!"

"Of course you do Mike," she said nodding at him mockingly. She heard Mike playfully say that he hated her before leaving the office. "I love you too," was her reply.

* * *

"Mom!"

Brittany jumped out of her nap as she heard Colston's voice calling her. Moments later the blue eyed boy appeared in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "Sleeping on the job mother," he said leaning against the doorway. Britt laughed before standing up and hugging her boy.

"I missed you handsome," she said to her son before kissing his forehead. Cool made a face wiping off her kiss. He hated being kissed by his mother when they were in public because he hated feeling like a baby. He would be thirteen soon and high school was just around the corner for him…being kissed by his mother was embarrassing.

"Ugh mom don't kiss me," he said before taking his mother's seat.

"Do you know how many hours of labor I had to endure to push your bigheaded butt out," Britt said while poking his head. Colston simply rolled his eyes and made a face at Brittany. Their blue eyes stared at each other for a moment before they burst into laughter. "So how was your weekend," the older blonde asked before sitting at Mike's desk.

Col shrugged a bit before pulling out his handheld gaming device. "It was fine."

"What did you do," she asked casually while tilting her head to the side with her eyes still glued to her son.

"Played video games, grubbed on lots of good Tex-Mex, oh and got new shoes." Brittany watched as her son put his foot up on her desk to show her his shoes. She looked down at the Nikes that were on his feet. Those were the same shoes that Brittany had told him she was not going to buy him.

"She bought you shoes?"

Colston nodded not looking up from the game. Britt stood up and took the game from the boy who immediately began to object. "Drew is upstairs go play with him," she said nodding towards the stairs. Col made another face before getting up and stomping up the stairs. As soon as he was out of her sight she picked up the phone and dialed the number she had known by heart for years.

**_"Hello."_**

"You bought the shoes."

**_"Well yeah what's the problem?"_**

The problem was the fact that Santana was all into the materialistic things that Brittany didn't care for and Santana was rubbing her bad habit off on Col. She could buy them all the expensive crap she could afford, but for Brittany time was the most important thing.

"Did you forget that part of the reason we're not together anymore is the fact that you like to waste money on lavish gifts that Col nor I needed?"

There was radio silence and Brittany pulled her face away from her cell to make sure Santana was still there.

"Santana?"

**_"What?"_**

"Nothing…I don't even know why I bothered calling you. You've been an ass for the past few months like I'm the bad guy…did you forget that you were the one who spent more time at work than you did at home. Not to mention you were screwing the company secretary." With that Brittany ended the call and closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. The Latina had gotten enough of her tears over the last six months. Brittany was tired of crying and holding pillows that no longer smelled like the vanilla-honey scent Santana wore all the time, just to get to sleep. _Six months_ had been long enough…Santana was either going to stop being an ass and admit she screwed up or Brittany was going to sign those divorce papers.


End file.
